


Paint the Past

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Gags, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Pre-Canon, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always happens. Yukiko doesn’t hope for it not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _What if Chie's dominatrix Shadow was not just symbolic? What if Chie (who's always been a little jealous) has been molesting and sexually abusing Yukiko ever since they became friends? And what if Yukiko (who's always been desperate for friend) knows that it's wrong, but is grateful for the attention anyway?_

Chie has wonderful red lips tonight. Yukiko doesn’t know the occasion, but she’s already resigning herself for what will happen when the Inn gets quiet and the lights go dim. It won’t be so bad. Maybe it’ll even feel nice this time.

 Chie, Yukiko’s come to understand, is a good friend. But only when the sun is up. The second Yukiko’s door shuts, the moment Chie pushes the DVD into the player, Yukiko can feel her body tensing in anticipation. But Chie doesn’t seem to want move quickly tonight. Her smile, smeared in red, is open and honest and might change at any moment. Yukiko sits with Chie on top of the sleeping bags. She hopes this movie will be an entertaining one, because if Chie gets bored—she hates it when Chie gets bored, and god knows, her collection of rare and obscure _wu xia_ movies, all subtitled in Japanese and some bootlegged for good measure, isn’t for her own private enjoyment. Chie gets up at one point, and Yukiko nearly jumps after her—but _haha, no, Yukiko, I’m just getting some popcorn from the kitchen!_ it’s nothing and Yukiko needs to relax. 

“You should change into something more comfortable,” Chie says, and no, damn it, Yukiko likes wearing this kimono—it’s uncomfortable and hard to run in, but she likes the layers.

“Do you think so?” Yukiko says.

“Sheesh, if I said so, then of course I think so!” Chie vanishes off, her footsteps loud and thumping. Yukiko pauses the movie, and does as Chie says. When Chie returns, bowl of popcorn in hand, Yukiko has folded the kimono away and is looking out the window.

“Were you lonely?” Chie says, teasing.

“Not at all.” 

Chie settles next to Yukiko, the side of her body warm against Yukiko’s ribs. “That’s good.”

They watch the whole movie, finish the popcorn. Chie doesn’t do anything. She holds her hand and complains about the wires. But Yukiko isn’t going to be caught unaware this time. Everything has a price. Debts must be repaid. Favors done have to be returned. And friends—maybe there’s a reason why Chie is the only one she has. And once they put the DVD back in the case, return the popcorn bowl to the kitchen, and giggle about the silly, impractical martial arts moves—once they’ve done all that, Chie stands up, flips off the lights, and says, “Come with me.”

It always happens. Yukiko doesn’t hope for it not to.

“Where are we going?” Yukiko says.

“Not far.”

 And it’s not far at all. It’s empty hall just a few seconds away, used by the attendants and staff. Yukiko barely has time to wonder if Chie’s gotten lost when Chie puts a hand on her shoulder. This by itself isn’t remarkable—but then Chie’s fingers tangle in Yukiko’s hair and she whispers, “ _Down_.”

 The worst part is—even though it hurts because Chie tugs, even though she’s terrified someone is going to see her kneeling before Chie—that the sound of Chie’s voice like that fills her with heat, like boiling water being poured in. All the muscles in her tighten, even the ones down there—she doesn’t want to get wet so soon, Chie will get the wrong idea. Chie’s face, usually so friendly, is inscrutable. Every time Yukiko looks up, the expression changes— _do your duty, why would you think I’d want you if I can’t make you do this wearing red for me today huh I like that you like it don’t you like it want me want me want me to fuck you obey obey obey_. So she stops looking.

Chie bends down to kiss Yukiko, her lips waxy. The red rubs off onto Yukiko’s mouth and chin. “I always told you red was your color,” Chie says.

“I know,” Yukiko says.

Chie’s smile becomes brittle, her eyes frosty. “Yeah,” Chie says. She comes down to join her. “Don’t talk.”

Chie kisses Yukiko again, wetly on the mouth, then a slow slide down to her cheek, chin, neck—Yukiko can feel the red smearing against her, and shivers. Then Chie’s tongue flicks over her throat, and her hand strokes the top of Yukiko’s breasts, calm and heavy.

 “I bet I look kind of stupid with makeup, huh,” Chie says, almost conversational, but her lips vibrate and her palm slides fast and hot down to the hem of the pajama top, then hotter and better back up against bare skin. Yukiko’s whole body bends into the touch, and then it’s red on her neck and a squeeze of a breast and ow, did she just _scratch_ her nipple? And then it’s a cruel, aggressive pinch. 

“I bet you like it rough,” Chie says.

No, not at all—is what Yukiko would like to say, but she can see how much Chie likes it, and that’s enough to make the pain take on a new edge. This time, when Chie twists, she whimpers.

“Down,” Chie says again, but Yukiko’s already on her knees, so she doesn’t see—Chie grabs Yukiko’s head and pushes until Yukiko has to use her hands to keep herself from falling face first. Chie bunches up Yukiko’s shirt around her arms and shoulders and runs her thumb along Yukiko’s spine, then hooks into the pajama bottoms.

“Chie—”

Chie covers Yukiko’s mouth with her hand. The bottoms end up around her knees. She nudges Yukiko’s thighs apart. Yukiko tries to crawl back up, at least to adjust the shirt, because oh, god, she’s practically naked in the middle of the hall, but Chie’s nails dig into her face. A guest is going to wander here and see her half-naked with another girl on top of her. It'll be a scandal, she'll be a disgrace, they’ll have no choice but to kick her out—the thought of that sends a lance of fear-tinged arousal through her, oh, oh no, why that of all things? But she thinks about discovery and someone finding her like this, being thrown out of Inaba forever, and her legs spread wider for Chie.

Chie’s hand leaves her mouth, and she scratches a long line from her shoulder to her thighs. She scores lines and lines until her whole backside must be a panel of red. Then she slides her fingers into Yukiko without warning and stifles her cry just in time. Chie’s mouth leaves sticky, scarlet trails on her back, toothy and occasionally a full out bite that makes Yukiko’s arms buckle. She wants to say something, maybe ‘yes’—she doesn’t mean it, she doesn’t mean it, but she does—or, or—she ends up on her side, hips angled straight for Chie’s fingers and then Chie stops, why did she—

“Finish yourself off,” Chie says, withdrawing.

 “What?” She can’t be serious. Chie would never—no, Yukiko realizes. No, she will. Chie tugs Yukiko’s shirt off of her head, then pulls off Yukiko’s pajama pants and underwear. Then she folds the panties up and puts them into Yukiko’s mouth. Her first reaction is to choke, not just at the physical sensation—fuzzy, thick, and not even very clean—but at the indignity of it all, to be left half-finished after all that. What does Chie think she’s _doing_ , she needs to drag herself back over here, Chie can’t—

“I’ll meet you back in your room. Just stay there and do it, okay?”

Chie gets up and leaves. She's taken Yukiko's clothes. Yukiko doesn’t dare to watch her go. Nor does she spit out her gag. She doesn’t know what might happen if she doesn’t follow quickly enough—no, she knows. She’ll be caught naked with her legs spread in the middle of the hall, lipstick smeared all over her body, bruised on her neck and shoulders, wet between her legs. If she spends too long out here, Chie might come back, displeased, so displeased with those teeth and her lipstick and her nails. Or she’ll just be discovered. She slides her fingers inside, grinds her clit against her thumb. Then she thrusts in. Chie—Chie has ideas tonight. Maybe she will think—something completely different—maybe in the Inn’s entrance or in school between classes or in the middle of the shopping center, in the new Junes, shoplifting a pair of panties just so they can be—and she comes, lurching forward as though she might throw up.

She doesn’t wait until the haze has worn off. She spits the panties out, gets to her feet and nearly runs straight back to her room, arms crossed over her chest. No one else is around. Thank god.

When she opens the door, she expects to find Chie naked and waiting, but instead Chie is clothed in her bed, hands behind her head and legs twisting around the sheets, and occasionally kicking into the air. She has a new coat of lipstick, applied roughly. When she sees Yukiko, she smiles, without any of her sweetness. She beckons Yukiko forward. She takes the panties from her hand and holds them up. Yukiko lets her put it back in. Her chest heaves.

 “Come on, hurry up,” Chie says, and Yukiko’s gag reflex works again. She hates having this in her mouth, it’s uncomfortable and she doesn’t understand why Chie likes this. But she kneels beside the bed—her own bed, _who does Chie think she is_ —and works her hand beneath Chie’s shorts. Chie stops her from taking them off. She finds Chie wet to the touch and is tempted to scratch, to twist, to tear, but she won’t. She’s not Chie. She’s not strong enough to be cruel. She goes straight for the clit. Chie reaches up to kiss her on the mouth, gagged and messed up, and then her body tenses and her eyes squeeze shut.  

When they open again, she coaxes Yukiko’s mouth open and removes the gag.

“Come to bed,” she says, and Yukiko joins her, back to Chie’s chest. Chie’s hands settle on her waist, then dip between her legs again, not going in, but slowly squeezing Yukiko’s thighs. But then she spreads Yukiko open, running the edge of her nails along the inside of her lips, and scratching along her entrance. Yukiko trembles and tries not to squirm.

“You’re so pretty,” Chie says, and the nails catch on something, oh, god. “Does it hurt?”

“Chie?” she says, and then Chie’s fingers push in and there aren’t any words.

“I want to do things to you sometimes,” she says, but doesn’t go on.

Yukiko shuts her eyes and shoves herself further on Chie. Why won’t she go faster, Chie should be faster. Chie takes her time, her fingers withdrawing and sliding back out in an irregular half-rhythm. She bites Yukiko’s shoulders and then gets red all over her breasts. There is red on the sheets, on the blanket, on the comforter. She can’t breathe. Chie’s mouth is lightly pink. Some has gotten on Chie’s clothes. Chie looks down at Yukiko, her eyes hazy. She looks pleased with herself, but why, Yukiko doesn’t know because she’s ready to go streaking through the halls, through Inaba, if she has to, if that’ll make Chie go, go faster. And Chie doesn’t move; she stays there, looking at Yukiko. Yukiko is a mess, her hair falling everywhere and red all over her body, three of Chie’s fingertips in her. Maybe that’s what Chie likes, roughing her up like this and leaving her on the brink.

“Chie,” she whispers, throaty and raw. “Chie, hurry up.”

Chie’s smile says nothing. Yukiko grabs Chie’s hand, and pushes it in. Chie’s fingers are stiff and strong, but she does nothing beyond that, lets Yukiko go and fuck herself while her teeth and lips and tongue work on Yukiko’s spine, then slowly, down. By the time she fits herself between Yukiko’s legs, Yukiko can’t do anything except wrap her hands around Chie’s head and draw her closer.

She comes and then Chie insists on more, even after Yukiko is sore and wants Chie to just go to sleep already and leave her alone. Yukiko hates this sometimes—hates Chie, sometimes, too. But these are the things she owes. One day Chie will feel bad for doing this, and then Yukiko will have paid back her debt enough to buy more of Chie’s time, enough of it so Chie will take her out of this place. More and more and more—they’ll blend together and their future, it’ll be this. This, but better.


End file.
